Change of Routine
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Percy does the same thing every day, nothing in his life changes until Audrey decides to change that.


Percy Weasley went through the same hallways, passed by the same offices, spoke to the same wizards, and did the same type of paperwork every day of his life. He actually liked the repetiveness of his daily routine.

He did not expect, as he sat down at his large desk and filling out familiar forms, to be interrupted by a female he did not recognize. She had warm brown eyes and messy auburn hair. "What's your deal?" she asked leaning against the doorway.

"What do you mean?" he asked without looking up from the forms on his desk. He didn't notice that the young woman sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk.

The girl watched him in pure curiousity. "Every day," she began to explain watching him, "You do the same everyday, talk to the same people. Do you notice anything around you?" She met the redheaded young man's gaze as he adjusted his hornrimmed glasses.

"I fail to understand,"he admitted as he observed the slight amused expression on the woman's face. He sat upright noticing her frown.

"It's like you don't have peripheral vision," she said trying to hide her aggravation, "You don't notice anything that isn't in your routine. We began working here around the same time, and I bet you don't even know my name." She watching the wheel's turn in the man's head leaned against her chair. He didn't know, he had no clue. His silence admitted his defeat.

"It's Audrey."

He held out his hand to shake her's. She permitted the interaction. "Nice to meet you," Percy said formally, "I'm Percy Weasley." He noticed her brown eyes brighten. She left as if their business had been finished. He shook his head trying to rid his first real smile in years.

When it was time for Percy to get off work, all his work had been completed so he decided to go to his apartment which was above a floor above a pub in London. He noticed he was behind the auburn. "Audrey," he said as he caught up with her.

"Hello, Percy," she said. She looked at the tall slender figure beside her "Are you finally breaking routine?" She stood expressionles as they reached the end of the hall. She simply watched the silent man, but he stayed quiet. "Well?"

"Yes," Percy said as they decided to apparate to Diagon Alley. They walked silently through the streets unsure of where they were going.

"You're related to the man who runs the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes?" Audrey asked. He noticed that the question made Percy uncomfortable, and it pleased and troubled her.

"Brother," Percy answered. He relunctantly followed her into the store. George watched the two enter as he tended to his many adolescent and child costumers.

"Oi, Percy," George called walking through the crowd. He gave his brother a warm embrace. "Welcome, to my joke shop."

"It looks as if business is going well," Percy observed aloud as he looked around the emporium.

George responded joyously, "oh, it has! Isn't it impressive?" He noticed the young woman with Percy. He wondered how a girl like that ever came into contact with Percy. He asked, "So what brings you here?"

Percy nodded to his female companion with a smirk on her secretly knowledgable face. "She decided to break my routine," the ministry-serving male explained.

"Well, thank you," George said shaking the young woman's small hand.

"It was no problem," Audrey replied with a small smile. As the brothers caught up, she left the shop.

"She's gone," George laughed, "But I like her a lot better than I liked Penelope."

The following day, Percy Weasley arrived at work an extra forty-five minutes earlier than usual. He had no idea which floor or what department Audrey worked in, but he was determined to find out. When he reached the fifth floor, he saw Audrey. "You," he said in his regular tone, but he said it loud enough to get her attention.

"What?"

"Do you think you could just break my routine and leave?" he demanded noticing Audrey's mischevious smile. Her eyes glistened with troublesome behavior.

"Why do you ask?"

Percy would have usually said that last night was unusual behavior. He would have said that he enjoyed their adventure, but his life was his work and nothing could change that. Instead, he grinned boyishly at the woman with an anxious expression and said, "would you like to make a habit of breaking my routine?"

"I'd love to," she replied as he walked her to her office, then he left to do his work. He knew later that day his routine would be broken.


End file.
